Une condamnation de l'innocence
by Plume Sombre
Summary: UA. Kouki le considérait comme un sauveur. Akashi est une personne influente, une personne imposante, une personne puissante. Les riches décident, les pauvres subissent.


**Rating : **T pour thèmes

**Résumé :** UA. Kouki le considérait comme un sauveur. Akashi est une personne influente, une personne imposante, une personne puissante. Les riches décident, les pauvres subissent.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Fufu ~ Voilà un OS un peu particulier, du point de vue de Furihata.

On est le 20 novembre aujourd'hui, alors joyeux anniversaire Moira ! \o/ Comme chacun de mes textes, celui-ci a une petite histoire qui a fait sa têtue. C'était censé être un AkaFuri, mais il se trouve qu'il n'y a pas de romance... et que ce n'est absolument pas joyeux. Je suis désolée d'offrir une telle fic. D: J'espère que ça va plaire quand même, surtout que je ne suis pas très habile avec la première personne. .w.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**One-shot : Une condamnation de l'innocence**

La première fois qu'on s'était rencontrés, j'avais douze ans. Lui en avait quinze.

Non, en fait, il ne s'agissait pas de notre première rencontre. Cela remontait à trois ans. C'était tellement insignifiant qu'il ne s'en rappelait probablement pas, mais pour moi, cela restait un souvenir important et gravé dans mon cœur pour l'éternité.

Il faisait froid ; c'était la fin de l'année. Comment d'habitude, j'étais parti chercher de quoi payer le déjeuner pour tout l'orphelinat – peu d'enfants avaient plus de dix ans, c'était pourquoi je m'étais porté volontaire pour le faire aux côtés des « grands ». Je ne savais pas où trouver de la nourriture, ni de l'argent ; les temps semblaient durs pour tout le monde, je voyais les passants arborer des expressions mornes et dénués de joie. Partout dans les rues, des affiches d'hommes dont je ne connaissais que les noms et les visages ; la gouvernante Riko-san nous avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une étape capitale dans le développement de la ville. Je ne comprenais pas.

Les grands m'avaient dit que si je ne trouvais rien, je devais voler. Même si c'était mal. Ils me disaient _« c'est pour l'orphelinat, on a une raison pour agir comme ça »_. Je les croyais. Alors je m'étais lancé, et je m'étais attaqué à un homme qui avait le dos tourné, qui transportait des brioches dans la main. Je devais être discret et efficace, je ne devais pas me faire repérer sinon je n'obtiendrais pas ce que je voulais. Seulement, je manquais d'expérience ; apparemment j'avais été trop violent dans mes gestes, et l'homme me remarqua alors. Toute l'attention de la foule se reporta sur moi. Ma cible s'était mise à crier et j'avais cru qu'elle allait me frapper. Immédiatement, je recouvris mon visage de mes bras, car on m'avait dit que c'était la seule chose à faire dans ces moments-là. Je fermai les yeux. J'avais peur.  
Mais le coup ne vint pas. L'homme paraissait surpris, au vu du grognement qu'il poussa. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je m'aperçus que quelqu'un l'avait arrêté. Un garçon un peu plus grand que moi, mais qui inspirait puissance, droit ; cependant, ce qui me frappa le plus fut ses cheveux rouge flamboyant. Une couleur qui illumina ma vie dans ce monde terne.

— Il est inutile de frapper un simple voleur, il avait dit très calmement.

Il ne devait pourtant avoir que quelques années de plus que moi… Il paraissait si confiant et sûr de lui !

— Ha ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? l'homme en revanche semblait en colère.

— Mon père Akashi Shigeki s'assurera que tous ces méfaits soient anéantis d'ici quelques mois, le garçon avait continué.

Le nom me disait quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais plus exactement d'où il provenait. Toutefois, cela produisit un effet immédiat sur l'homme puisqu'il pâlit à vue d'œil et recula de quelques pas, bredouillant une excuse et s'en alla en me lançant un regard méprisant. Je clignai des yeux. La foule se dispersa. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait…

Le garçon se tourna vers moi, ce qui me permit d'admirer la magnifique couleur de ses yeux. Un rouge tout aussi imposant, une marque de force. C'était quand même intimidant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir face à ce regard perçant.

— Tâche de ne pas te faire prendre, la prochaine fois.

Stupéfait, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, je hochais vigoureusement la tête. Il acquiesça à son tour, et partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Et par terre, j'entendis le bruit d'une pièce sonner. Je la ramassai, et j'étais resté choqué pendant plusieurs minutes, en train d'observer cet objet si précieux qui venait de m'être offert.

Lorsque je retournai à l'orphelinat avec de la nourriture, je demandai à la gouvernante qui était « Akashi Shigeki ». Elle me regarda d'un œil étrange, mais me répondit tout de même.

— C'est l'homme qui prendra certainement le pouvoir de la ville. Il a énormément d'importance et beaucoup de personnes le soutiennent dans ses choix. On pense qu'il va apporter du changement dans notre vie déjà bien misérable. Peut-être qu'on ne sera plus aussi pauvres !

Elle avait dit la dernière partie sur un ton joyeux, et ça me fit plaisir. C'était un homme bien alors ! Quand je lui racontai que j'avais rencontré un garçon qui l'avait appelé « père », Riko-san s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau.

Je me sentis soudainement béni par les dieux, et rougis en pensant que j'avais fait face à quelqu'un d'aussi important.

* * *

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en trois ans. Moi, déjà, je devins plus assuré, je travaillais de plus en plus pour l'orphelinat – j'avais même réussi à gagner un petit salaire de quelques écus chez un marchand de fruits – et je restais à présent vigilant. Akashi Shigeki-san était effectivement devenu le président de la ville lors de cette élection trois ans auparavant, mais je ne savais pas si cela s'avérait favorable ou non.

Les riches paraissaient très enthousiastes ; les commerçants semblaient beaucoup moins enjoués ; et nous, les pauvres, ceux qui se traînaient dans les rues, qui recouraient à divers moyens pour survivre, sombrions de plus en plus dans la misère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi autant de policiers étaient postés sur la place du marché, ou dans les galeries marchandes en général. Il était pratiquement devenu impossible de voler sans se faire repérer. Plusieurs grands avaient été obligés de suivre des policiers et de remplir certaines tâches avant de pouvoir retourner à la maison. Moi encore, à la limite, avec mon petit travail, je parvenais à ramener quelque chose tous les soirs, mais j'ignorais si on arriverait à vivre comme ça encore longtemps. Riko-san nous élevait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle fatiguait de jour en jour. Avec l'âge, j'appris que parfois elle nous mentait pour nous rassurer. Je ne voulais pas la rendre malheureuse, alors je ne disais rien, tout comme Junpei-nii, le plus âgé de nous tous. Il avait quinze ans. En fait, c'était bizarre, parce que je ne le voyais presque jamais. La journée, il était dehors certainement pour travailler, mais le soir aussi il disparaissait sans que personne ne le sache. Riko-san s'inquiétait beaucoup.

— Eh gamin, ramène-moi cette caisse de pommes plus vite que ça !

Je sursautai en entendant la grosse voix de mon patron, et me dépêchai de m'exécuter. J'avais douze ans, je possédais assez de force pour transporter tout ça ! Je déposai donc le cageot de fruits sur le stand et levai les yeux sur le client. Celui-ci ne me prêta aucune attention et se contenta de parler au patron pour sa commande. Je soupirai doucement et reculai, m'assis sur une petite caisse en bois et attendis. C'était toujours comme ça ; le patron ne me laissait pas m'occuper des clients car il avait peur que je « salisse » sa marchandise ou que les gens imaginent que le travail serait mal fait. J'étais sûr qu'il pensait que je volerais la nourriture si je la touchais. Je n'étais pas assez fou pour ruiner le seul travail que j'avais trouvé en trois ans. Mais du coup, peut-être que je gagnerai un petit peu plus si j'effectuais plus de tâches autre part…

— Gamin, va me chercher d'autres caisses dans la charrette, m'interpela le patron.

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit quand j'étais sur le chemin du retour. Les lampes dans la rue éclairaient de moins en moins bien, et chaque soir j'avais peur qu'une calèche ne renverse quelqu'un – ou moi. Du coup je me dépêchais de rentrer et prenais toujours le même chemin.  
Parfois, j'ignorais si j'étais parano ou quoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'entendre des bruits bizarres derrière moi lorsque je marchais, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. Plus je me disais qu'il s'agissait de mon imagination, plus cela me paraissait effrayant ; je n'étais pas aussi fou que ça ! Je pressai le pas et je me tiendrais bien au chaud dans une couverture une fois à l'orphelinat.

— Pousse-toi !

Je n'eus pas le temps d'assimiler complètement l'information et quelqu'un me bouscula en filant à toute vitesse. Je clignai des yeux. Pourquoi cet homme était si pressé ? Haussant les épaules, je continuai mon chemin.

Lorsque je franchis le portail de l'établissement en annonçant mon arrivée, Riko-san se précipita vers moi et me lança un regard à la fois terrifié et inquiet.

— Kouki-kun, tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as rencontré aucune difficulté sur le chemin ? Personne de louche ?

— Je vais bien Riko-san, qu'y a-t-il ? dis-je, un peu décontenancé par la situation.

Riko-san soupira doucement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle me pria d'abord d'entrer à l'intérieur pour poursuivre la conversation – de peur d'être entendue ?  
Je m'installai confortablement par terre, enroulé dans une couverture, tandis que Riko-san s'asseyais sur une chaise en bois pour éplucher des légumes sur la table à manger.

— Depuis quelques jours, il paraît qu'un homme rôderait dans les parages, expliqua-t-elle. Il y aurait eu déjà quatre morts… Sans compter les autres morts dans le quartier depuis quelques semaines.

Je frissonnai devant cette nouvelle. Un tueur en série ? Je n'étais donc pas parano si j'entendais des bruits étranges ! Mais cela ne me rassurait pas du tout, au contraire même…

— J'aurais aimé que tu reviennes plus tôt de ton travail, mais j'imagine que le patron ne voudra rien écouter…, souffla la gouvernante avec une pointe de résignation.

— Je vais être prudent, ne vous inquiétez pas ! affirmai-je en souriant. Et puis je ne pense pas que les tueurs s'en prennent aux enfants.

— … Il est vrai que jusqu'à présent, ça n'a été que des adultes, et des riches. Mais je m'inquiète quand même… Surtout que Junpei-kun disparaît le soir, j'ai peur qu'il rencontre par hasard ce fou et qu'il lui arrive malheur. Je n'arrive jamais à échanger quelques mots avec lui !

Junpei-nii parvenait toujours à se lever plus tôt que tout le monde, tout en rentrant le plus tard. Je ne comprenais pas quel genre de vie il menait, d'autant plus que Teppei-nii, qui restait souvent avec lui, ne nous disait rien non plus. Ils préparaient une surprise en ramenant beaucoup d'argent ?

Personne ne pouvait prédire ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

* * *

Le lendemain, je partis tôt pour aider le patron à trier et à ranger ses fruits. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Encore un peu dans les vapes, pas très réveillé, je ne remarquai pas que quelqu'un se trouvait juste en face de moi – et puis il y avait de la brume ! – et je lui fonçai dedans. Cela avait en tout cas eu l'effet de me sortir immédiatement de mes songes.

— P-Pardon ! bégayai-je en me courbant.

Riko-san m'avait appris qu'il fallait toujours faire une révérence pour être poli. Et puis, j'avais peur de rencontrer le visage de cette personne…

— Fais attention, la prochaine fois.

Cette voix… Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Doucement, un peu hésitant, je relevai la tête, et je fis face à des iris… un rouge foncé et un autre plus clair ? J'étais resté stupéfait devant cette couleur inhabituelle que j'avais presque oublié que mon interlocuteur avait dit quelque chose. Ce dernier ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à froncer légèrement les sourcils.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose de spectaculaire à regarder pour que tu me fixes ainsi ?

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit tout mon corps jusqu'à mon visage et je bafouillais plus que jamais.

— N-Non, je suis désolé, j-j'étais juste un peu surpris ! L-La couleur de vos yeux, je veux dire…

Instantanément je me rendis compte que d'ordinaire, on ne devrait pas dire ce genre de choses.

— Ah, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

— Cesse de t'excuser, cela devient irritant.

Je me tus aussitôt. Cette voix avait le don de faire obéir n'importe qui… Terrifiante ! Il s'agissait bel et bien du fils d'Akashi Shigeki-san. La même prestance et le même regard.  
Je regardai mes chaussures – enfin, mes restes de chaussures –, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je sortirais certainement encore des débilités ou une phrase qui me rendrait totalement ridicule, alors autant que je reste silencieux.

— Dis-moi, es-tu orphelin ? me demanda soudainement le garçon.

Dérouté, je le fixai un moment, avant de hocher la tête lentement. Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ?

— Tu vis très certainement dans un orphelinat, continua-t-il tout en me lançant un regard intéressé. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— K-Kouki…, répondis-je.

— Très bien Kouki, dis à ta gouvernante qu'Akashi Seijuurou passera vous voir dès ce soir.

Akashi Seijuurou. Je connaissais enfin son nom. J'acquiesçai et je le vis poursuivre son chemin, tandis qu'il fit un petit signe de main auquel deux hommes y répondirent en s'approchant – l'un était blond, l'autre possédait des cheveux bleus, tous deux habillés de noir. Ces derniers me lancèrent un regard curieux avant de se focaliser sur Akashi Seijuurou.

Mais comment allait-il trouver l'orphelinat alors que je ne lui avais même pas dit où elle se situait ? C'était tellement bizarre comme rencontre ! Pour le moment, je devais aller travailler… J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir.

Rien ne se passa comme je l'espérais. J'avais renversé trois fois le contenu d'une caisse, le patron me gronda alors, j'avais abîmé une partie des fruits, une calèche était passée devant moi et m'avait largement éclaboussé de l'eau de pluie de cette nuit, des clients s'étaient plaint parce que « je ne ressemblais à rien », et pour finir on m'accusa de faire partie d'un groupe de voleurs parce que j'étais un enfant. C'était la première fois que j'accumulais autant de malheurs en une seule journée – il fallait croire que la chance n'était pas avec moi… Et pour couronner le tout, le patron me renvoya. Sans aucune précision, sans aucune raison valable. _« J'en ai marre d'être vu comme un con avec un gamin incapable de faire quoi que ce soit._ » Non mais n'importe quoi ! Tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui n'était pas de ma faute ! Enfin, les fruits, oui, mais les rumeurs demeuraient des rumeurs ! Comment j'allais pouvoir faire, maintenant ? Le patron me jeta les cinq écus que je gagnais quotidiennement et me congédia sans plus de cérémonie.

J'étais certain d'avoir été maudit. Impossible d'attirer tous ces ennuis en l'espace de quelques heures… Je détestais ce sentiment de colère et de tristesse s'emparer de moi. Qu'allais-je dire à Riko-san ? Ce fut sur cette pensée que j'entrai dans l'orphelinat, la tête baissée et peu fier de moi. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à ce qui m'entourait en rentrant malgré les recommandations de la gouvernante à propos du tueur ; j'étais bien trop déprimé.

— Ca ne va pas, Kouki-kun ? s'enquit Riko-san, assise sur sa chaise, en train de recoudre des vêtements.

Puis je me rappelai de ma rencontre avec Akashi Seijuurou, et d'un coup je devins plus alerte.

— Akashi Seijuurou va venir nous voir tout à l'heure, lançai-je de but-en-blanc.

Riko-san lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se leva promptement. Cela me fit hausser les sourcils.

— Oh mon dieu, Akashi Seijuurou ? s'exclama-t-elle en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Mais cet endroit est insalubre, tout traîne partout, je n'ai même pas de quoi l'accueillir convenablement, oh bon sang, pourquoi il vient d'abord ? J'espère que cela n'a aucun rapport avec les impôts, on ne peut pas se permettre de dépenser un écu de plus—

Le simple fait d'entendre « écu » me démoralisa immédiatement. Devais-je en parler maintenant ou attendre que la visite soit terminée ? Riko-san était déjà paniquée comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter une couche de soucis en plus.

Riko-san s'attela à ranger du mieux qu'elle pouvait la petite salle qui nous servait de salon. Une cheminée pratiquement utilisée uniquement pour la cuisine trônait au milieu de la façade du mur, où se trouvait à gauche la table à manger avec ses sept chaises en bois, et à droite une armoire pour ranger la nourriture, les couverts et les assiettes – la gouvernante nous disait qu'on était chanceux de posséder du matériel pour manger. Juste à côté de ce meuble se dressaient les escaliers menant à l'étage où on dormait tous ensemble. Il s'agissait d'une pièce unique où on se munissait de nos couvertures et se blottissait les uns contre les autres. On était dix dans l'orphelinat, sans compter Riko-san. Il y avait des jours plus laborieux que d'autres, et partager les rations devenait une question difficile.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, on était parvenu à rendre la salle plutôt acceptable. Riko-san paraissait satisfaite, alors cela devait être bon.

Akashi Seijuurou se présenta à notre porte seulement quelques minutes plus tard, toujours aussi imposant malgré son âge – quinze ans, selon Riko-san. Celle-ci lui offrit un beau sourire et l'invita à l'intérieur, tout en s'excusant de l'état des lieux – même si on avait fait du mieux qu'on pouvait. Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit volontiers, et il vint directement aux faits, tandis que moi je restais debout, un peu en retrait.

— Où sont les autres enfants ? questionna-t-il en premier lieu, scannant la pièce avec ses yeux perçants.

— Ceux qui ont plus de dix ans seront probablement bientôt de retour du travail, répondit la gouvernante. Ils sont cinq, sans compter Kouki-kun ici. Les quatre autres sont à l'étage, en train de jouer.

Akashi Seijuurou hocha la tête, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait avoir une raison spécifique pour être venu ici – je n'osais pas lui demander comment il avait trouvé l'orphelinat.

— Mon père voudrait sécuriser la zone, et doit donc s'assurer que tout le monde se porte bien avant que nous lancions notre démarche, déclara-t-il. Il est également préférable que personne ne sorte le soir, après les heures de travail, afin que tout danger soit écarté.

Ah, il était simplement venu pour se familiariser avec la zone pour attraper le coupable… Au moins il s'agirait d'un problème de moins à régler, d'ici quelque temps.

— J'aimerais également une liste de tous les enfants ici, ainsi que leur âge et leur taille pour le recensement.

— Eh ? T-Très bien, comme vous voudrez…

La requête parut troubler Riko-san, mais elle obéit quand même. Qu'y avait-il d'étrange ? En tout cas, si notre invité le demandait, il fallait s'y plier.

Pendant que Riko-san écrivait les informations nécessaires, il se tourna vers moi à ma grande surprise.

— Kouki, il me semble que tu as été renvoyé de ton travail.

Je sursautai et lançai un regard alarmé en direction de la gouvernante, qui me dévisagea avec horreur. Oh non…

— C-Comment le savez-vous ? soufflai-je.

— Je sais tout, répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Tu as de la chance, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour transmettre des lettres. Tu seras bien évidemment rémunéré pour ce travail.

Je clignai des yeux, abasourdi, tandis que Riko-san le regardait d'un air choqué. La situation devenait très, très bizarre…

— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dis-je honnêtement. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes bien plus compétentes que moi pour vous servir…

— Il est vrai que tu n'es pas le premier choix pour effectuer ce genre de besogne. Néanmoins, je tiens à ce que ce soit toi, quelqu'un sur qui nous pouvons compter et qui n'échouera pas.

L'explication me paraissait irréelle tellement elle m'incombait d'une tâche apparemment très importante. Pourquoi moi, un pauvre orphelin ? J'ignorais si je devais accepter ; deux perspectives s'offraient à moi : réussir, et ainsi plaire au fils de la famille Akashi, ou accomplir un mauvais travail et laisser une image peu glorieuse de l'orphelinat.

Akashi Seijuurou esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et s'adressa ensuite à Riko-san.

— Oh, bien sûr, la décision vous revient puisque vous êtes en charge de ces enfants, précisa-t-il. J'ai plusieurs lettres à délivrer, et chacune de ces courses rapportera cent écus.

Mes yeux ainsi que ceux de Riko-san s'écarquillèrent en entendant cette somme phénoménale nous tomber dessus. Cent écus pourraient sembler dérisoires pour les riches de la ville, mais pour nous, qui jusqu'alors ne pouvions compter que sur mes cinq écus et les quelques dizaines rapportées par les autres, l'offre ne se refusait pas.

Je pris les devants et m'affirmai plus que jamais.

— J'accepte ! Laissez-moi n'importe quelle lettre, je remplirai ma mission !

Je ne devais manquer cela en aucun cas ! Mon futur patron parut ravi puisqu'il sourit.

— Parfait. Kouki, tu te présenteras au manoir demain à huit heures. Il s'agit de la demeure derrière les immeubles résidentiels, après la place du marché. Je compte sur toi.

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'il se levait.

— Riko-san, merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'accueillir. A demain, Kouki.

— Oh, euh…, bredouillai-je, entremêlant mes doigts.

— Oui, Kouki ?

— C-Comment… je dois vous appeler ?

A nouveau, il sourit.

— Akashi-san fera l'affaire.

— D-D'accord ! Merci beaucoup, Akashi-san !

Et cette fois, il partit pour de bon. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, tout comme Riko-san. Une occasion inespérée ! J'étais vraiment heureux, tous mes soucis de l'après-midi s'envolèrent en un instant. Il n'existait pas plus chanceux que moi !

Teppei-nii rentra assez tard, j'étais déjà couché avec les autres enfants – il me réveilla en s'installant. J'étais encore dans le brouillard à ce moment-là, et il faisait très sombre, mais il me semblait avoir vu que Teppei-nii enroulait quelque chose autour de son bras. Je décidai de lui poser la question le lendemain, et me rendormis sur cette pensée.

Quand je me levai, je remarquai que Teppei-nii était déjà parti. Encore ! Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment il parvenait à se coucher si tard et se lever si tôt. Il devait pourtant être extrêmement fatigué… Dans tous les cas, je devais me préparer pour aller chez Akashi-san ; je devais faire de mon mieux afin de ne pas le décevoir. En bas, Riko-san m'appela et me donna une nouvelle paire de chaussures pour que je sois plus présentable ; je ne refusai pas un remplacement pour ces souliers plus qu'usés et qui commençaient à me faire mal. Elle me souhaita ensuite bonne chance, et je sortis, un petit morceau de pain entre les mains. Cela devait être la bonne nouvelle de la veille qui rendait la gouvernante si confiante et qui lui permettait de se laisser aller un peu.

Cela ne fut pas difficile de trouver le manoir des Akashi, car c'était la seule maison qui ressortait du lot des immeubles, d'autant plus que je connaissais la place du marché et ses alentours presque comme ma poche. C'était quand même impressionnant ! Un portail en fer ouvrait sur une cour intérieure, et au bout se dressait la demeure, d'un blanc impeccable. Deux gardes étaient postés devant l'entrée, et je me sentis un peu intimidé par les regards qu'ils me lancèrent.

— Que veux-tu ? gronda celui de droite.

— J'ai… J'ai un rendez-vous avec Akashi-san ! lançai-je précipitamment. Il-Il m'a dit de venir le voir à huit heures pour mon travail…

— Quel travail ? dit celui de gauche.

— Ah… Livrer des lettres…

Ils parurent un instant pensifs, car ils se regardèrent. Akashi-san ne les aurait pas prévenus ? Comment pourrais-je entrer si ma venue n'était pas prévue ! Je gigotais, mal à l'aise.  
Finalement celui de droite hocha la tête.

— Ton nom ?

— Kouki !

— … Très bien, tu peux entrer. Quelqu'un va te conduire jusqu'à Akashi-sama.

J'acquiesçai et me faufilai à l'intérieur, m'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de ces hommes au cas où ils changeraient d'avis.

Une servante m'accueillit une fois dans l'antichambre, et elle me dirigea tranquillement à travers les couloirs et les étages. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans l'habitation d'une personne riche ; mais là, il s'agissait de la famille Akashi ! Des tapisseries rouges ornaient tous les murs, d'énormes lustres se suspendaient au-dessus de moi, divers types d'armures étaient exposés ainsi que des portraits de personnes que je jugeais être les ancêtres de la famille. Il y avait de la lumière partout, c'était magnifique – et cher !

On s'arrêta au deuxième étage et la servante m'indiqua la porte au fond à gauche. Je la remerciai et me posta devant la chambre. J'inspirai profondément, me préparant psychologiquement à faire face à Akashi-san. L'atmosphère autour de lui était plutôt oppressante, et je me sentais toujours dans l'obligation de répondre à toutes ses attentes sans faillir. Je toquai avec des doigts tremblants. La réponse fut immédiate, et j'avouais avoir été pris de court. Me ressaisissant vite, j'entrai. Akashi-san se trouvait un peu plus loin, assis à une table, apparemment en train de m'attendre en buvant une tasse de thé. Derrière lui se dressait une large bibliothèque, certainement remplie de livres compliqués…

— Bonjour Kouki.

— Bonjour Akashi-san !

— Ne sois donc pas si nerveux et assieds-toi.

Ne pouvant qu'obéir, je fis ce qu'il me demanda et prit place. Rien ne lui échappait, en tout cas…

— Je pense que le plus tôt ce sera fait, le mieux ce sera ? dit-il.

— Je suppose… ? hésitai-je.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont vraiment que des livraisons. Je t'indique l'adresse, tu déposes la lettre et tu reviens au manoir afin de recevoir ton salaire. Rien de compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, bien sûr !

Akashi-san se leva, et prit deux enveloppes coincées entre deux livres derrière lui, qu'il me remit. L'une était tamponnée d'une marque verte, et l'autre d'une marque noire. Je relevai la tête et lui demanda pour qui elles étaient adressées.

— L'enveloppe au sceau vert est pour la famille Midorima, tandis que celle au sceau noir est pour la famille Nijimura, m'indiqua-t-il. Tu ne connais sans doute pas l'emplacement de leurs maisons, alors voilà un plan que tu devras suivre à la lettre.

Il me tendit une feuille de papier et m'expliqua son fonctionnement. Je hochai la tête et lui assurai que je remplirai à bien ma tâche. Il sourit ; cependant ses prochains mots me laissèrent un goût amer dans la bouche.

— Je sais. J'ai toujours raison.

* * *

Trouver les maisons Midorima et Nijimura s'avéra plus dur que je ne le pensais. Sur le plan cela paraissait simple, mais une fois plongé dans la foule des rues, avec le nombre incalculable de chariots et de chevaux, cela devenait soudainement plus stressant. Le matin, la place du marché était un véritable enfer. Je ne comprenais surtout pas pourquoi la « maison Nijimura » se trouvait en fait parmi les nombreuses boutiques du quartier riche, dans le centre ville. Cela faisait une sacrée trotte depuis la demeure Akashi, mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Dans tous les cas, cette « maison » s'avérait un immeuble gardé par un policier, à qui je remis la lettre. L'homme grogna et me congédia aussitôt…

La maison Midorima en revanche était bel et bien une « maison ». Perdue au milieu de la forêt de l'Est. Il faudrait que je questionne Akashi-san sur le choix de l'emplacement de leur habitat… Je savais bien à quel point la forêt pouvait se montrer relaxante et rafraîchissante, mais beaucoup d'animaux sauvages et dangereux y vivaient, sans compter sur le fait que les habitants restaient coupés du monde. Enfin, cela ne me concernait pas, et je n'avais pas à critiquer…  
Je faillis me perdre dans ce tourbillon d'arbres. Tout se ressemblait et il n'y avait aucune indication qui menait au lieu désiré. Dans ces moments-là, à ce qu'il paraissait, il fallait inspirer profondément et retracer notre chemin sur la carte. Et étrangement, cela fonctionna. Je devrais suivre les conseils populaires plus souvent.

En arrivant devant la demeure, pas protégée par un quelconque portail ou barrières, plantée au milieu d'une zone déserte d'arbres, je fus surpris de trouver quelqu'un dehors, assis sur une chaise en train de lire. Un homme en blouse blanche, portant des lunettes et possédant des cheveux verts. Je m'approchai de lui.

— Excusez-moi, c'est bien la maison Midorima ici ? demandai-je doucement.

L'homme releva le nez de son livre et remonta ses lunettes de sa main gauche.

— En effet, confirma-t-il. Que me vaut cette visite ?

— Je dois remettre cette lettre, indiquai-je en montrant l'enveloppe.

Mon interlocuteur s'empara de la lettre, l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, puis hocha la tête.

— Merci. Dis à Akashi que les analyses seront prêtes demain.

Un peu confus et ne comprenant pas le sens de ces paroles, j'acquiesçai et m'en allai. C'était bizarre…

Il était une heure de l'après-midi lorsque je revins à la demeure Akashi, fatigué et affamé. Je transmis le message à Akashi-san, et pour une raison qui m'échappa, ses lèvres s'étirèrent une fraction de seconde en un rictus moqueur. Il me remercia brièvement et me remis deux bourses remplies d'écus. Deux cents écus entre mes mains ! Cela me paraissait toujours aussi incroyable.

— Comme promis, voici deux cents écus, annonça-t-il. Je suppose que tu as faim, après ces deux longues courses ? Que dirais-tu de déjeuner ici ?

Je m'étranglai avec ma propre salive tandis que j'agitai énergiquement mes mains devant mon visage, embarrassé et surpris par cette proposition.

— Non, je ne peux pas accepter ! m'écriai-je. C'est… C'est inattendu et je ne voudrais pas m'imposer comme ça, dans une maison aussi riche !

— Cela ne pose aucun problème, Kouki, puisque je le propose. Je vais demander à un domestique de rapporter de quoi te satisfaire.

Il sortit un instant de sa chambre, et revint à peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Il m'invita à m'installer confortablement à la table en attendant, et qu'on pouvait parler de tout et de rien. Il avouait être curieux sur tout ce qui se passait en ville afin de succéder dignement à son père.

— Mais vous avez vraiment quinze ans ? questionnai-je de but-en-blanc, encore troublé par son comportement et ses manières.

— Effectivement, répondit-il naturellement. L'âge ne fait pas tout, il suffit de s'intéresser et d'être passionné.

Cela ne l'obligeait pas à s'occuper des tâches administratives ou d'entretenir des relations avec d'autres familles, apparemment toutes aussi hautes placées…

— Et toi Kouki ? Eprouve-toi des difficultés à l'orphelinat ?

— L'orphelinat ? répétai-je, surpris qu'il me pose des questions dessus. Non, non, je vis bien là-bas ! Parfois c'est dur, c'est vrai, parce qu'on est beaucoup et on ne gagne pas beaucoup d'argent, mais tout le monde est gentil. Riko-san s'occupe bien de nous.

Cela me détendait de parler de l'orphelinat. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'avais toujours vécu là-bas ; c'était vraiment un endroit que j'appelais « maison », où j'étais certain d'être entouré de personnes qui m'aimaient et m'aideraient en cas de besoin.  
Entre temps une servante arriva et apporta des tranches de pain, du jambon et du fromage. Akashi-san avait d'ores et déjà déjeuné, aussi il me laissait manger tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Je ne pouvais que le remercier.

— Riko-san a effectivement l'air d'avoir de belles capacités, approuva Akashi-san. Qu'en est-il des autres enfants ? Les considères-tu comme des frères et sœurs ?

Je m'arrêtai un instant de mâcher, réfléchissant aux relations que j'entretenais réellement avec les autres.

— C'est un peu compliqué en fait, avouai-je en avalant mon morceau de pain. Je m'occupe des plus jeunes, je m'amuse avec eux… Je peux dire que ce sont mes petits frères et sœurs. Mais les autres, ceux qui ont plus de dix ans et qui travaillent donc, on s'est un peu éloignés avec le temps. Ils font toujours partie de ma famille, mais je ne suis plus aussi proche d'eux qu'avant. Junpei-nii et Teppei-nii, surtout. Ils sortent tous les soirs, disparaissent toute la journée, c'est impossible de communiquer avec eux.

Akashi-san m'écoutait avec attention, ne m'interrompant pas dans ce que je disais. Il semblait très intéressé, pour une raison inconnue. Je pouvais concevoir qu'il devait être au courant de ce qui se passait dans la ville, mais l'orphelinat de Riko-san n'était pas le seul ; il avait dû en visiter d'autres avant, non ? En tout cas, je ne me lassais pas de parler, d'autant plus qu'il posait également des questions.

— Quel âge ont-ils ?

— Junpei-nii et Teppei-nii ont tous les deux quinze ans. Ils ont toujours été plus grands que moi, donc ils m'aidaient à attraper des trucs sur les étagères ou à transporter des choses plus lourdes ! Ils sont vraiment gentils, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se sont séparés de nous comme ça… Peut-être qu'avec les mesures de sécurité que vous avez mises en place maintenant, ils ne pourront plus sortir le soir ?

J'osais l'espérer, du moins. Cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir qu'ils restent le soir.

Akashi-san rit doucement.

— Peut-être, oui. Vous pourrez garder un œil sur eux.

* * *

Depuis deux semaines, mes journées se déroulaient de la même façon : je livrais des lettres – une à trois par jour –, je déjeunais parfois chez Akashi-san et on parlait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je deviendrais si proche d'une personne aussi importante – après tout, il était le fils du président actuel de la ville, et moi je mangeais régulièrement chez lui ! Akashi-san était vraiment aimable ; il restait toujours calme, il était compréhensif et même s'il parlait peu, il faisait des remarques pertinentes. En fait c'était moi qui papotait et lui il écoutait ; des fois je me demandais s'il allait m'interrompre parce que je devenais ennuyeux, mais cela n'arriva jamais. Il se montrait patient et généreux, il m'autorisait même à emporter le reste de mon déjeuner à l'orphelinat ! Comme ça les autres aussi pouvaient manger un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Plusieurs fois, Akashi-san m'emmena dans ses étables et me montra ses chevaux. Il y en avait quatre en tout ; quatre chevaux qui lui appartenaient personnellement. Il me dit que celui qu'il chevauchait le plus s'appelait Hoko, un grand étalon à la robe brune. On était même allés se promener dans les bois juste derrière la demeure ; j'avais peur au début, parce qu'être à dos de cheval était quand même plutôt impressionnant. Mais Akashi-san me rassurait et disait qu'il contrôlait parfaitement Hoko, et que ce dernier ne leur ferait aucun mal. Je décidai de lui faire confiance, et cela avait été vraiment génial !

Je trouvais cela aussi un peu étonnant la vitesse à laquelle je fis confiance à Akashi-san. Dès les premiers jours, je me sentais attiré par lui, et ne questionnais pas ses actions. C'était comme instinctif ; peut-être parce qu'il m'avait déjà aidé de nombreuses fois ? Il inspirait admiration – ah, c'était sûrement ça. Je le respectais et l'admirais. A peine plus âgé que moi, il endossait un rôle crucial dans l'avenir de la ville et il savait tout. Je l'aimais beaucoup pour ça, surtout qu'il acceptait de passer du temps avec moi, qui ne possédait aucune connaissance et vivait pauvrement. Enfin, la situation à l'orphelinat s'était considérablement améliorée grâce à l'argent que j'avais récolté, mais Riko-san tenait à ce qu'on fasse attention et qu'on ne dépense pas tout n'importe comment. Elle avait dit « économiser ».

Malheureusement, Junpei-nii et Teppei-nii ne rentraient pas plus tôt que d'habitude, même s'il était vrai que plusieurs nuits, ils furent obligés de rester à l'orphelinat car Riko-san les avait empêchés de s'enfuir à toutes jambes par la porte de derrière. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas discuté avec eux, mais il me semblait qu'ils étaient bien plus froids et plus… fermes dans leurs paroles ? Teppei-nii avait toujours souri, alors je ne trouvais pas cela anormal, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était plus forcé que sincère, et Junpei-nii n'arrêtait pas de marmonner. Riko-san avait tenté de les faire parler et de savoir pourquoi ils ne disaient jamais rien, mais comme toujours, aucune information n'en fut tirée. Ils cachaient quelque chose, j'en étais certain, et ce n'était sûrement pas beau à voir.

Lorsque j'en parlais à Akashi-san, ce dernier ne paraissait pas très surpris.

— Si tes deux frères ne veulent pas en parler, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas ?

— Comment ça ? Quelqu'un leur interdirait de parler ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Quand on avait un souci, on m'avait toujours dit d'en parler afin de régler le problème, alors pourquoi pas Junpei-nii et Teppei-nii ?

— Kouki, parfois les circonstances et la vie font que garder le silence est primordial, me dit Akashi-san. Si tu veux mon avis, Junpei et Teppei ne s'en sortiront pas.

— Mais vous pouvez les aider, non ? tentai-je. Vous pouvez faire beaucoup de trucs, peut-être qu'ils pourront vous parler et tout sera réglé !

Je le regardais avec des yeux suppliants. Je voyais bien que la situation rendait Riko-san triste, et cela m'inquiétait beaucoup.

Akashi-san ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis, il parla très calmement.

— Je viendrai ce soir. Fais en sorte que Junpei et Teppei restent à l'orphelinat jusqu'à mon arrivée.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent.

— Merci beaucoup Akashi-san !

* * *

Avec Riko-san, on réussit à garder Junpei-nii et Teppei-nii à l'orphelinat toute la journée. Seulement, ils parurent extrêmement frustrés par ce retournement de situation ; Teppei-nii essaya de dire quelque chose mais Junpei-nii lui coupa la parole en proclamant _« qu'un jour ne ferait pas de mal »_. J'aurais dû lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Alors que j'attendais avec impatience la venue d'Akashi-san qui saurait probablement comment arranger la situation, j'aidais Riko-san à faire les courses et à ranger le salon. J'entendais les autres enfants se réjouir de la présence des deux plus grands de la maison car ils avaient rarement l'occasion de jouer avec eux. Teppei-nii semblait ravi, et Junpei-nii avait l'air d'être moins fâché. C'était bien comme ça. Et moi aussi je me réjouissais à l'idée de passer du temps avec eux !

— Dites, vous avez réussi à gagner beaucoup d'argent ces derniers temps ? demandai-je par simple curiosité. Vous devez sûrement faire des trucs de grands, comme travailler dans une bibliothèque ou renseigner des gens dans un hôtel !

— On peut pas se faire embaucher si facilement, Kouki-chan, rit Teppei-nii. J'ai appris que toi, tu as ramené plus de mille écus à l'orphelinat en deux semaines !

— Ah, c'est grâce à Akashi-san, répondis-je embarrassé. Je devais livrer des lettres, et il a été très généreux en nous offrant cette somme !

J'étais trop occupé à remercier intérieurement Akashi-san pour remarquer les visages devenus soudainement pétrifiés de mes frères.  
J'étais trop occupé à croire que tout s'arrangerait.  
J'étais trop occupé à penser que la chance nous souriait enfin.

Dehors, Riko-san criait.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans le salon – les deux gardes du corps que j'avais rencontrés. Armés de pistolets. J'étais horrifié rien qu'à cette vue. Mon esprit devint complètement vide lorsque je sentis Junpei-nii et Teppei-nii se mettre devant moi-  
Non, ils essayaient de m'emmener avec eux vers la porte de derrière en courant.

— Kise, va dans la cour derrière, moi je les attrape ici !

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que cet homme nous poursuivit jusqu'à la porte arrière, et agrippa le t-shirt de Junpei-nii tandis que l'autre garde du corps attrapa Teppei-nii. Moi je restais entre les deux, choqué, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Junpei et Teppei, un mètre soixante-cinq et un mètre soixante-treize, quinze ans, résonna une voix derrière moi.

Non…

— Une enquête a été menée, des témoins ont été questionnés et des armes ont été retrouvées. Vous êtes accusés d'avoir perpétré onze meurtres dans le quartier environnant l'orphelinat d'Aida Riko. Vous êtes arrêtés sur-le-champ.

J'avais peur. La situation m'échappait complètement, et une angoisse m'assaillit alors que j'apercevais la silhouette d'Akashi-san s'approcher de nous, l'air aussi calme que d'habitude et parfaitement indifférent à ce qui se passait. J'avais du mal à respirer.

Junpei-nii se débattait et criait, et Teppei-nii baissait la tête. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Ils n'avaient pas pu tuer des gens. C'était impossible.

— Si vous ne montrez aucune résistance, nous vous garantissons votre sécurité jusqu'à ce que votre peine soit purgée, reprit Akashi-san. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit d'insensé, rien ne sera assuré.

— Juste, comment avez-vous pu savoir ? souffla Teppei-nii.

— Je sais tout. Daiki, Ryouta, emmenez-les dans la voiture.

J'essayais vainement d'attirer l'attention de mes frères, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne m'accorda un regard. Ils furent embarqués comme ça, sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, et Akashi-san se montrait sans pitié… Il était censé régler les problèmes ! Je tremblais, ma gorge était sèche, je ne pensais pas clairement. Akashi-san aussi ne me prêta aucune attention, et commençait à s'en aller.

— A-Akashi-s-san…, j'appelai faiblement, sentant mes forces me quitter.

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche, et tourna légèrement la tête. Il ne souriait pas. Il me regardait avec neutralité.

— Pourquoi… vous faîtes ça… ?

— … Mon but a toujours été d'arrêter les malfaiteurs qui sévissaient dans la ville. Ces dernières semaines, les meurtres se multipliaient dans ce quartier. Junpei et Teppei correspondent aux profils des criminels que nous avons pu retracer. Ils s'expliqueront en face du tribunal.

— Mais ils n'ont aucune raison de faire ça ! m'écriai-je enfin.

— Ils n'ont pas nié mes accusations. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je te remercie de ta coopération.

J'avais passé les deux dernières semaines à parler de l'orphelinat à Akashi-san.

Akashi-san quitta les lieux sans dire un mot de plus et je m'effondrai, déversant toutes mes larmes sans retenue. J'étais perdu. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Riko-san m'apprit que Junpei-nii et Teppei-ni ne seraient sûrement pas exécutés, mais devraient effectuer des travaux forcés ou aller en prison car ils n'étaient pas adultes. Cette information avait dû mal s'imprégner dans mon esprit, car tout ce à quoi je pensais était Akashi-san. Akashi-san qui s'était montré gentil et généreux afin d'arrêter mes frères. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il m'avait posé tant de questions… Je me sentais mal, je me sentais coupable, je me sentais stupide pour avoir cru à un miracle. Il avait profité de notre misère pour mieux baisser notre garde, et avait attaqué au meilleur moment. Je n'aurais pas dû faire appel à son aide de manière si obsessive. Junpei-nii et Teppei-nii seraient encore là…

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils avaient tué des gens, cela n'avait aucun sens et aucun intérêt pour eux. Riko-san ne s'en remettait pas non plus, les plus âgés continuaient de se poser des questions, et les plus jeunes continuaient de pleurer. Assis dans un coin du salon, je restais hermétique à tout, enfermé dans ma bulle et ressassant tous les événements. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de réponse cohérente.

— Junepi-kun et Teppei-kun ramenaient presque tous les soirs de l'argent…, chuchotait Riko-san d'une voix blanche. Ils me disaient qu'ils l'avaient gagné en travaillant, ou m'avouaient même qu'ils l'avaient volé… C'étaient eux les tueurs.

Riko-san devait être trop fatiguée pour pleurer à nouveau. Je partageais son sentiment.

— Des tueurs à gages… Ils étaient des tueurs à gages, des enfants ! Ils tuaient pour l'argent ! Pourquoi…

Tuer pour gagner de l'argent… ? C'était ce qu'ils faisaient ? Cela expliquait leur réticence à parler de leur travail… Cela ne justifiait toujours pas leurs actes. Pour quelle raison avaient-ils décidé de faire ça ? Tuer n'avait jamais été une solution, Riko-san l'avait bien dit ! Je ne comprenais pas.

Je devais aller voir Akashi-san pour qu'il m'en dise plus sur la situation. Je voulais des réponses et je ne tolérerai pas qu'Akashi-san me cache davantage de choses. Je ne désirais pas laisser Riko-san dans un état pareil, mais rester ici me rendrait fou à force de penser sans résultat.

Je me levai abruptement et sortit en courant de l'orphelinat, ne me préoccupant pas des autres qui m'interpelaient. Je fonçai droit chez Akashi-san, un chemin que je connaissais à présent par cœur. Je bousculai des gens sur la place du marché mais je m'en moquais. Il devait encore m'expliquer certaines choses. Comme cette trahison.

Non, en fait, cela ne venait que de moi. Il n'y avait que moi qui m'accrochais à lui comme une ancre, je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Je le considérais comme un sauveur, comme un miracle qui nous permettrait de sortir de cette vie malheureuse, alors j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester avec lui. Il m'utilisait, et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte assez tôt. Cela aurait dû m'alerter, lorsqu'il posait des questions sur l'orphelinat sans aucune raison spécifique, j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose se tramait sous cette apparente générosité. J'avais été trop naïf.

Mais comment désobéir et douter face à une personne aussi subjuguant ?

Lorsque j'arrivai, à bout de souffle, je demandai expressément de voir Akashi-san. Les gardes ne me laissèrent pas entrer. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

— Je dois parler avec lui ! m'exclamai-je. On a encore des choses à s'expliquer !

— Je me contrefiche de savoir ça, les ordres sont les ordres, grommela le garde de gauche. Akashi-sama ne veut pas vous recevoir.

— Je peux m'entretenir avec lui, par contre.

Surpris, mais animé d'une lueur d'espoir, je vis que derrière le grillage se postait le garde du corps blond. Instantanément mon visage se referma, et cela se vit certainement puisque mon vis-à-vis sourit tristement. Il paraissait quand même sympa… plus sympa déjà que l'autre aux cheveux bleus.

— Kise-san, Akashi-sama ne veut plus rien entendre provenant de ce gamin, rappela le garde de droite.

— Techniquement, il ne veut pas le voir, mais moi je peux bien faire ce que je veux, non ? déclara « Kise-san ».

Les gardes parurent hésiter, mais après une garantie que toute responsabilité appartiendrait à Kise-san, ils soupirèrent et ouvrir les portes. Kise-san les remercia et s'approcha de moi, souriant cette fois avec un peu plus de sincérité, et me proposa d'aller parler dans le jardin. Je haussai les épaules et acceptai – du moment que je pouvais obtenir des informations.

Un banc trônait entre deux énormes arbres et Kise-san m'invita à m'asseoir, tandis qu'il prenait également place. Je m'exécutai sans un mot et regardai mes mains posées sur mes genoux.

— Je ne me suis pas encore présenté, débuta mon interlocuteur, un peu embarrassé. Kise Ryouta, garde rapprochée d'Akashicchi—enfin, Akashi Seijuurou.

— … Kouki.

Kise-san me présenta sa main que je serrai après un instant de réflexion. Cet homme était poli, et paraissait compatissant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais au lieu de me réjouir devant tant de gentillesse, j'étais un peu en colère. Certes, il était sympa, mais il restait l'un de ceux qui avait emmené Junpei-nii et Teppei-nii.

— Je me doute bien que tu ne dois pas être très heureux d'être là, mais Akashicchi avait des devoirs à accomplir, dit Kise-san sur un ton doux.

— Il m'a menti et il a enlevé ma famille, je murmurai sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Kise-san soupira discrètement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— J'avoue que ses méthodes ont été cruelles, confessa-t-il. Mais c'était pour régler l'affaire le plus vite possible.

— Tous les moyens sont bons pour réussir ? grommelai-je.

— Ces deux enfants ont bien tué pour gagner de l'argent.

— Mais il y a forcément une erreur !

Je savais que me voiler la face ne servirait à rien, mais cela demeurait invraisemblable pour moi. Kise-san restait calme, même si le ton de sa voix devint légèrement plus dur.

— Junpei-kun et Teppei-kun ont avoué avoir commis ces meurtres, m'annonça-t-il.

Un poignard me transperça le cœur. Je ne dis rien.

— Ils ont aussi vendu les noms de leurs employés car Akashicchi a promis de les arrêter afin que justice soit faite. Bien sûr, cela ne pardonne toujours pas le mal qu'ils ont causé, mais au moins il n'y aura pas de représailles une fois leur peine purgée. Estime-toi heureux qu'ils soient encore considérés comme des enfants, et ne sont pas exécutés sur-le-champ. J'ai vu beaucoup de personnes passer par-là, et je peux t'assurer qu'un certain nombre ne s'en sort pas si bien.

Cela me frustrait d'admettre que Kise-san avait raison. Je continuais à trouver cela injuste…

— Akashicchi a agi sans scrupule certes, mais d'un côté, penses-tu que tu l'aurais cru ou laissé faire s'il te disait qu'il soupçonnait des enfants de l'orphelinat ? me demanda-t-il.

— … Quand il m'a aidé en me faisant cette offre de travail, il connaissait déjà les coupables ? m'horrifiai-je.

— Akashicchi sait tout et voit tout.

Encore cette formulation. C'était comme si Akashi-san avait pouvoir sur tout, et qu'il contrôlait ce qui l'arrangeait. Comme si on n'était que des pions pour lui. Il m'avait bien mené en bateau ! J'étais vraiment énervé, mais peut-être que si Akashi-san m'expliquait clairement ses motivations, je pourrais lui pardonner et voir les choses de manière un peu moins négative…

— Je suppose que je peux vraiment pas lui parler ? tentai-je en lançant un regard en coin à Kise-san.

— Malheureusement, j'en ai bien peur. Il ne désire voir personne jusqu'au jugement des meurtriers, c'est-à-dire le groupe qui va être arrêté sous peu.

Le ton de Kise-san me fit comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance d'obtenir un entretien.

— Dans ce cas, merci de m'avoir donné ces informations… et au revoir.

Je me levai et me courbai, mais contre toute attente, Kise-san posa sa main sur ma tête et ébouriffa mes cheveux affectueusement. Je sentais son sourire même si je ne le voyais pas.

— Prends soin de toi, Koukicchi.

* * *

— Ryouta.

Kise grimaça lorsqu'il entendit son nom, une fois que Kouki avait quitté les lieux. Se frottant la nuque, il se retourna et fit face à Akashi, qui croisait les bras et lui lançait un regard plus que désapprobateur. Kise sentait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas en une seule pièce.

— Pardon Akashicchi, mais ce garçon avait besoin de connaître la vérité ! s'écria-t-il.

— Oses-tu me défier ? gronda Akashi.

Kise se tut instantanément, sachant pertinemment que tout combat serait perdu d'avance. Il n'était pas assez fou pour arguer avec son employé. S'il lui avait désobéi en premier lieu, c'était parce qu'il avait senti qu'Akashi regrettait un peu d'avoir agi de cette façon envers Kouki. Il s'agissait d'une trace très légère, à peine visible, mais Kise l'avait côtoyé suffisamment longtemps pour détecter un infime changement – il doutait qu'Aominecchi puisse en faire autant.

Akashi soupira et tourna les talons, exigeant que Kise ne se mêle plus de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Le garde du corps hésita, mais se résigna à accepter – là, il savait que toute autre infraction de ce genre serait sévèrement puni. Il s'avérait qu'Akashi ne se trouvait pas de bonne humeur, et ne considérait même pas donner une sanction. Poussant sa chance un peu plus loin, Kise inspira profondément et déclara :

— Êtes-vous réellement sûr que vous ne voulez rien dire à Koukicchi ?

Akashi ne s'arrêta pas de marcher, et ne répondit pas non plus ouvertement. Kise sut qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

_Cela vaut mieux pour moi et pour lui qu'on se sépare ici._

* * *

Akashi ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il était déjà trop tard quand il se rendit compte de son erreur.

L'orphelinat brûlait.

Les hommes de Nijimura patrouillaient afin de retrouver le groupe terroriste, et ils découvrirent l'établissement en feu. Les voisins se dépêchaient d'apporter de l'eau ou de sauver les enfants qui y étaient. Riko était parvenue à mettre à l'abri quatre d'entre eux, mais elle criait frénétiquement, angoissait et ne gardait pas son calme. Akashi demanda à Midorima de s'occuper d'elle et de vérifier l'état de santé de tous les rescapés.

— A-Akashi-san… ! appela Riko, effrayée et tremblante. Kouki-kun… Kouki-kun était encore en haut lorsque je suis sortie ! Il essayait de rassurer les enfants paralysés par le feu pour les secourir ! J'ai peur, Akashi-san, sortez-les d'ici en vie…

Une once de panique s'anima dans les yeux d'Akashi, et il ordonna à ses hommes d'accélérer afin de retrouver les enfants le plus rapidement possible.

Il se décevait lui-même. Il n'avait pas prévu des représailles provenant du groupe à temps. Il n'y avait que cette explication qui lui venait à l'esprit ; deux de leurs membres attrapés, ils pensaient qu'ils avaient déserté, ils se vengeaient. Quelle stupidité. Ils méritaient de mourir dans les plus atroces douleurs.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, des sauveteurs ramenaient des enfants, Midorima tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les maintenir en vie, mais plus le temps passait, moins de chance de survie il y avait.

Aomine ressortit des flammes, essoufflé et la mine grave. Il tenait sous les bras trois enfants, dont l'un d'entre eux s'avérait Kouki. Akashi s'approcha et voulut demander le rapport, mais son garde du corps secoua la tête avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé un seul mot.

— On a été trop lents. Le gamin respire plus.

— Ne raconte pas d'ineptie Daiki, il y a toujours un espoir de réanimation, rétorqua sèchement Akashi.

Des brûlures sur tout son corps, les vêtements en lambeaux, le visage trempé de sueur. Kouki avait réellement tout fait pour protéger les enfants, qui eux ne présentaient que peu de blessures. Idiotie. Un acte purement irréfléchi qui ne conduisait qu'à une seule issue—

Le lendemain, Midorima annonça que trois enfants moururent durant la nuit. Kouki inclus.

Kouki était mort.

L'orphelinat était en ruines. Le feu éteint, il ne restait que des débris noirs, de la malheureuse poussière et des personnes pour pleurer.

Kouki était mort.

Riko était désemparée et inconsolable ; elle s'en voulait, elle répétait sans cesse que c'était de sa faute si tous ces drames étaient arrivés car elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante. L'une des infirmières sous les ordres de Midorima essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer et de la calmer. Les autres enfants demeuraient choqués et traumatisés.

Kouki était mort et c'était à cause de lui.

Akashi ne désirait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait commis une grave erreur, mais justice serait faite et les coupables paieraient cher pour ce qu'ils avaient orchestré. Il n'avait pas le temps de se sentir coupable ou d'être frustré ou de ressentir de la tristesse. Il devait d'abord aller jusqu'au bout de ses objectifs, ensuite il pourrait s'exprimer sur les événements. Pour le moment il pressait Nijimura et ses troupes d'avancer leur enquête et de lui donner des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible ; Nijimura grognait mais ne désobéissait pas – il connaissait la situation. Akashi savait ce qu'il comptait faire une fois les criminels attrapés ; ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Trois jours plus tard, le groupe fut saisi. Le jour-même, Junpei et Teppei les traitèrent de tous les noms et éclatèrent en sanglots. Les criminels avouèrent sous pression.  
Le lendemain, ils furent exécutés sur ordre d'Akashi ; les deux orphelins débutèrent leur sentence dans les mines.

Akashi se rendit seul au cimetière. Sur la tombe des enfants reposaient déjà des fleurs – des pâquerettes, certainement amenées par Kise. Typiquement Ryouta. C'était cruel, mais adéquat. Il avait immortalisé ces personnes.

Akashi déposa délicatement des bleuets et des edelweiss devant le nom de Kouki.

* * *

_pâquerette ; profitons de la jeunesse._

_bleuet ; charme innocent._

_edelweiss ; je garderai de vous un noble souvenir._

C'était la fin. En espérant que ça a plu !


End file.
